


In the Shadows

by de_Duchess



Series: Watch me Set the Sky on Fire [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Protective Avengers, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_Duchess/pseuds/de_Duchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve, come on.  Don’t be naïve. As far as the world knows, Fury’s dead. I was his second in command, the informal Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. who did you think they were gonna go after?" </p><p>Maria has things completely under control. Until Steve finds out and decides to get involved. The whole point of her job is to make sure the Avengers don't become compromised. So their leader really shouldn't be falling for her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The first story in the series. Characters don't belong to me, just borrowing them!  
> This takes place before Avengers 2. Hope you guys enjoy.  
> A Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate!

**Prologue**   


Maria leaned against the railing on the balcony and closed her eyes, letting the cold wind sweep around her. Despite the goose bumps that rose on her skin she relished the fresh air. And the silence. Every time she was roped into an event at the Tower she ended up outside on the balcony at one point or another.

 _Maybe not such a good idea this late in November_ , she considered with a shiver.

But there was only so long she could stand to be in the boisterous environment that an Avengers gathering inevitably became, before she needed to escape. This high up, the air was always cold but the sounds from the city below were muted. It wasn’t the helicarrier, but she felt peaceful here and the view was breath taking.

She heard the door slide open behind her, but didn’t bother turning around. The dimmed sound of laughter reached her briefly, before the door slid closed again. There was rustling for a moment and then a jacket settled over her shoulders.

Maria smiled as she pulled it closer around her, burrowing a little into the still warm leather. “Thanks.”

Steve smiled at her as he leaned next to her. “No problem.” His eyes swept out over the city. “Thinking about flying away?” he teased.

Maria snorted. “As if Stark would let me near his suits.” She said.

Steve chuckled. “If Sam were here he’d probably let you try out the wings.” He said.

Maria’s smile grew. “He already has.” She admitted. “It was not a success.” She added ruefully.

“There is a certain reckless disregard for your own wellbeing required with those things.” Steve said.

Maria raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, you two make an excellent pair.” She said drily.

Steve grinned and ducked his head at the rebuke, but he didn’t contradict her.

They stood there in companionable silence for a few minutes as Maria considered how different things had become. For years she’d taken the Thanksgiving and Christmas day shifts at S.H.I.E.L.D. While most agents went home to their families or made some arrangement with friends, she’d chosen to stay behind on the helicarrier. Trying to make sure that the evils of the world didn’t spill over, at least for one day. Now there was no more S.H.I.E.L.D. and Stark had refused to take ‘no’ for an answer.

‘Gathering of the misfit toys’ it had said sardonically on his invitation. Steve and herself, Natasha and Barton, and even Banner hadn’t been able to escape him. Thor was exempt because he was spending Thanksgiving with Jane, who despite Tony’s lavish job offers, still hadn’t been persuaded to join Stark Industries. Rhodey was currently on base so he’d been excused as well, but apparently he was screwed come Christmas.

Whatever Tony’s intentions might have been, Pepper had made sure that today’s Thanksgiving gathering was a tasteful one. The food had been delicious and not overly extravagant and the atmosphere was pleasant. But the parade was over and she wasn’t interested in any of the football games, so she’d escaped outside. She wasn’t even surprised anymore that Steve had followed her.

“I had lunch with my CIA contact recently.” Maria said.

“Oh?” Steve glanced at her. “How’s Sharon doing?”

Maria shrugged. “Good. Being a spook always suited her.” She turned sideways to face him. “She also let slip that you still haven’t asked her out.”

Steve rolled his eyes heavenward. “And we were having such a nice time.” He lamented playfully.

Maria laughed. “Come on, Rogers. What’s the hold up?”

Steve rubbed at the back of his neck. “She’s Peggy’s niece.” He said. “It’s weird.”

“I have it on good authority that the rule is ‘never date your siblings’ ex’.” Maria replied. “It doesn’t say anything about the rest of the family.” She tipped her head as she considered him. “Of course I don’t think that rule takes into account seventy years of frozen stasis preventing someone from aging...”

Steve managed a rueful smile. “I think not dating more than one person in the family might be a better rule. At least if I don’t want to get shot.”

Maria’s eyebrows rose. “You think Peggy will shoot you?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Steve muttered.

Maria clapped a hand over her mouth to smother her startled laughter. “I’m sorry!” she exclaimed at Steve’s betrayed look. “She just got about ten points more awesome.”

Steve smiled. “High praise coming from you.” He said warmly. He straightened and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I’m old enough to be her grandfather.” He mused. “I know technically that’s true for most people, but with her it’s just… weird.” He concluded awkwardly.

Maria swept a hand through her windblown hair. “Is it maybe less that you could be her grandfather and more that you could’ve been her uncle?” she asked gently.

Steve’s shoulders sagged. “It’s weird.” He said quietly.

Maria nodded sympathetically as she turned back to face the view.

“Besides, how can her ask her out when I like someone else?”

Maria’s eyebrows rose at the whispered words and she whipped around to face him. “Steve Rogers!” she exclaimed. Steve winced and she watched in fascination as his ears turned red. He probably hadn’t expected her to hear him over the wind.

“We should go back inside.” He hedged. “It’s getting cold.”

“Name!” she demanded excitedly. “Barton and I will do recon. And by that I mean that Barton will keep Natasha busy and I’ll do recon.”

Steve’s wince grew into a grimace. “That’s not happening.”

“You know we’ll get it out of you eventually.” Maria said. “It can be me or Romanoff, your choice. At least I’ll be discreet.”

“That I’d like to see.” Steve mumbled.

“Hey!” Maria said indignantly. “I know I’ve been in an office for a while but I can still manage basic recon. She won’t even know I’m there!”

Steve shook his head. “That’s not what I meant.” He said.

Maria frowned at him and he drew himself up under her gaze. She watched him square his shoulders even as the blush spread to his neck. “I meant that it would be pretty difficult for you to do recon on yourself.”

Maria stared at him as she puzzled her way through that sentence. Her eyes widened. _Oh._ “Oh.”

Steve deflated. “Yeah.”

Maria bit her lip. “Steve. That’s…” she trailed off hesitantly. “I’m not,-” she broke off helplessly. “Shit.”

Steve chuckled humourlessly. “Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for.”

“We can’t.” Maria blurted out.

Steve frowned at her in confusion. “Why not?” he asked. “There’s no S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore, no chain of command or fraternization.”

Maria swallowed. “I can’t.” she said quietly.

Steve’s arm twitched as if he was resisting reaching out for her. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

Maria shook her head quickly. “I’m sorry.” She managed.

Steve searched her gaze for a moment before he nodded, taking a small step back. “Okay."

Maria’s hands clenched helplessly. What had been a comfortable moment a second ago, was now wrought with tension and unease. She pressed her lips together, resisting the urge to apologise or worse; _give in._ They couldn’t.

Steve glanced at her and gave a self-deprecating smile. “Didn’t mean to make things weird.” He said. He tipped his head towards the doors. “We really should head back inside.”

Maria nodded silently and slipped off his jacket, holding it out to him.

“Keep it.” Steve told her earnestly.

Maria hesitated. She felt like they were balancing on some kind of precipice.

Steve lending her his jacket happened often enough that no one batted an eye anymore. Usually she kept it on even when they returned inside, only giving it back when she was leaving and she exchanged it for her own. It was comfortable and warm and smelled like him. She’d jokingly threatened more than once to abscond with it entirely.

She would never admit it, but it was almost the equivalent of putting on her tac-suit. It made her feel safe.

Maria retracted her hand and shrugged back into the jacket. “Thanks.” She said.

Steve smiled and Maria relaxed. “I want it back though.” He said as he pushed away from the railing.

Maria smirked. “Well then you shouldn’t have told me to keep it. It’s mine now.”

Steve sighed dramatically as he pushed open the door. “That’s not what I meant!”

“Then you should have been more specific!” Maria said.

They stepped back inside and both froze, taking in the scene in front of them. Banner and Natasha were still lounging comfortably on the couch. Pepper was still on the love seat adjacent to them, but she was also holding a fire extinguisher at the ready.

Tony and Clint were kneeling on either side of the coffee table, a line of flaming shots neatly placed between them. They were looking guiltily at the pair in the doorway, their hands poised above the drinks.

Steve sighed as Maria pinched the bridge of her nose.

“This isn’t what it looks like.” Clint said unconvincingly.

Tony pointed at Pepper. “We’ve taken safety precautions!”

Steve turned to look at Natasha and Bruce. “You didn’t think to stop this?” he asked them.

Natasha smirked. “I have twenty on Tony’s shirt catching fire before shot number 10.”

Steve sighed. “Of course you do.” He looked to Pepper.

Pepper shrugged sheepishly. “I said before shot number 7.” She admitted.

Tony crossed his arms. “Which, can I just say. No faith!” he said indignantly. “I expected more from you!”

Steve groaned. “Bruce?”

Bruce ducked his head. “I put 20 on Clint burning his eyebrows off at some point.”

Clint shrugged. “Not unlikely.” He said easily.

Steve turned pleading eyes to Maria and she patted him on the shoulder comfortingly. “You want to grab some of the leftover pie and watch a movie?” she asked him.

Steve nodded. “Please.” He said empathically. “Don’t burn the place down.” He told Tony and Clint.

“No faith!” Tony exclaimed again.

“Uh huh.” Maria nodded. “JARVIS, arm the sprinklers please.” She said as she tugged Steve away.

“Already done, Commander.” JARVIS replied.

“Traitor!” Tony shouted.

Maria chuckled as Steve followed her into the kitchen. “Key lime or pumpkin?” she asked as she peered into the fridge.

“Both?” he asked hopefully.

Maria smiled. “Let me guess, you want some Shepherd’s pie too?”

Steve grinned as he grabbed a bottle of cider and two beers and Maria reached in to grab the pies. She couldn’t help but feel relieved. It was still easy, still comfortable. _They were okay._

A crash sounded from the living room and then a high pitched whine started as the sprinklers went off.

Steve and Maria considered each other for a moment. “I heard nothing.” Steve said solemnly.

Maria nodded. “Not a thing.” She agreed.

They gathered their food and dashed away.

 

**[to be continued]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this was greatly inspired by Maria wearing Steve's jacket in the AoU trailer. ^__^


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve crossed his arms. “Agent Mitchell said you wanted to talk about last night’s debate.” He said and tipped his head towards the lit up holo-table. “But I think we should talk about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one, where the actual plot starts.  
> Thank you to everyone who's left kudos and thank you very much to the readers who've reviewed, I really appreciate it!  
> Onwards!

**Chapter One**

 

_Four months later_

Maria quietly stared at her reflection in the polished door of the elevator as it made its ascent. Even after more than a year as a civilian it was still disconcerting to not be wearing a uniform. The tailored business suit looked fine and was appropriate for the corporate world she now resided in, but she missed the feeling of her gun on her hip or strapped to her thigh. Now she had to make do with either an ankle holster or the small of her back. _It just wasn’t the same._

The doors opened and Maria stepped out of the elevator and walked briskly towards her office. Her assistant Jennifer Mitchell glanced up from her screen and then gathered her things and got to her feet. Jen had been an agent at S.H.I.E.L.D. and like many others had made the move to Stark Industries after S.H.I.E.L.D. fell.

Pepper had insisted that Maria needed an assistant when she’d discovered that Maria wasn’t keeping normal office hours. This was why Maria was arriving at work promptly at 8 am this Monday morning, rather than 0500 hours like she was used to. One day she’d find out who’d tattled on her. It was either JARVIS, Natasha or Steve. Her money was on Steve, but he wasn’t owning up to it.

“Good morning ma’am.” Jen said.

Maria nodded. “Good morning Jen.” She said pleasantly. “What’ve got today?”

Jen sighed. “Did you catch the debate last night?” she asked.

Maria frowned as she entered her office. “No. What’d I miss?”

Jen scrolled through her tablet, “Heroes and patriots or vigilantes?” she read out.

Maria winced. “Great.” She muttered as she dropped her stuff on her desk. “How much coverage?”

“The news ran it extensively the rest of the night and it’s still all the talk this morning. Stark’s PR department has already called; twice.” Jen told her as she went to the coffee machine in the corner.

Maria rubbed at her forehead. “They got any suggestions?” she asked.

“They can have a draft of the press release within the hour.” Jen said as she poured a cup of coffee for Maria. “Unless you’re willing to give a statement, or schedule an interview?”

“No.” Maria said vehemently. “I’m already dealing with congress, the NSA and the military. That’s about as much stupidity as I can take.”

Jen snorted as she handed over Maria’s coffee. “Understood ma’am.”

“Can you check what Pepper’s schedule looks like today?” Maria asked.

“She’s expecting you in her office at 11:30.” Jen said.

Maria smiled as she took a sip of her coffee. “You’re the best.”

Jen grinned. “Yes ma’am.” She agreed easily.

Maria chuckled. “Can you see if Captain Rogers is available at noon? He should be apprised of the situation, and I’d like to run whatever Pepper and I decide by him.”

Jen reached for her tablet. “Consider it done ma’am.” She said as she quickly typed out a reminder. “There’s something else I’d like to discuss with you.” She said as handed Maria a large envelope.  

“Oh, is that my fanmail?” Maria asked sardonically as she took the envelope. “Anything credible?”

Jen nodded. “The usual, plus we’ve got pictures this time.”

Maria’s eyebrows rose as she upended the envelope. “Who sent them; Hydra?”

Jen shook her head. “No, the same guys as before.”

“Oh.” Maria relaxed. “Well they’re persistent, I’ll give them that.” She said as she glanced over the photographs.

“They’re escalating.” Jen said. “They’ve been sending you threats for the past three months, becoming increasingly more frequent and more graphic. No fingerprints or DNA on the letters, but analysis of the writing shows at least two different people have written them. This is the first time they’ve sent pictures.”

Maria nodded absently as she considered the photographs. “These are all taken in public or here at the Tower.” She said. “Looks like nothing near my apartment or inside a building. And judging by the quality I think these were taken from a distance and digitally enhanced.” She shrugged. “Nothing to worry about it.”

“I disagree ma’am.” Jen said firmly. “I’d like to reassess the letters for patterns or references to S.H.I.E.L.D. missions. And I could see if there was anything in the week preceding the first letter that might’ve been the catalyst.”

“Denied,” Maria said, “I need you to assess the damage that debate did. Who’s screaming the loudest and what are they saying. And find out what the current approval numbers are for the team.”

“Ma’am.” Jen protested. “I really feel you should take these threats more seriously. They may not be Hydra, but they’re still after you.”

Maria moved over to the holo-table in the corner. “A lot of people are after me.” She said. “And if these guys were a credible threat I’d take them seriously.”

Jen squared her shoulders. “Ma’am, they’ve been sending threats consistently for weeks and they’re apparently stalking you now. I believe this is credible.” She said. “Don’t you think you should inform the team?”

Maria sighed and turned around to face her. “If we have anything to go on, I will. I informed Barton and Romanoff of the threats from that Hydra cell that escalated, and they and Rogers took care of that last week.” Maria paused. “We got some flack for that from the Army; they complained it was an unsanctioned mission on US soil. You should check if that has anything to do with the debate.”

Jen scowled. “You told them you had intel on a Hydra cell, not that they’d been threatening you.” She said. “If this _were_ Hydra would you be more inclined to take it seriously?” she asked.

Maria scoffed. “If this were Hydra it would’ve been executed better and I’d have a reason to take it seriously.”

“They’re not amateurs.” Jen said.

“It took them three months to move from letters to pictures and they’re all long range and in public.” Maria retorted. “If they’re not amateurs than they’re a disgrace.”

“Even an amateur can shoot a gun and get lucky.” Jen muttered.

Maria’s eyebrows rose. “I appreciate the concern Jen, but this is not our most pressing issue. Now, I need the data on the consequences of the debate before my meeting with Pepper.”

Jen straightened. “Yes ma’am.” She said and gathered her tablet. “I’ll have the data for you by eleven at the latest.”

Maria watched her leave and then turned back to the holo-table. She stacked the pictures into the scanner mounted into the side of the table and then flicked it on. “JARVIS?” she said aloud.

“Yes, Commander Hill?” the AI replied.

“Could you please scan these and see if you can match them to a date and location?” Maria asked. “I’d like a chronological map of where and when they’ve been following me.”

“Of course, Commander.” JARVIS replied.

“And could you see if you can match the pictures taken at the Tower with the external cameras, to figure out from where they were taken? Maybe see if you can get shot of whoever took them.”

“Yes Commander, but that will take some additional time.” JARVIS said.

Maria rubbed her forehead as she returned to her desk. “That’s fine JARVIS, just let me know when you’re done.”

“Of course, Commander.”

Maria took a fortifying gulp of her coffee and reached for her tablet. It was barely 8:15 and this was already going to disrupt her entire morning. “Just like old times.” She muttered.

**~*~**

Steve adjusted his grip on the bag of food as he stepped off the elevator. “Hello agent Mitchell!” he said cheerfully as he walked up to her desk.

Jen smiled up at him. “Good afternoon Captain Rogers.”

Steve grinned as he placed the bag on her desk. “You can call me Steve.” He reminded her.

Jen nodded. “And you can call me Jen.” She teased, in what was a familiar argument. “I’m not an agent anymore.”

Steve chuckled as he sorted through the containers in the bag. “Neither is Hill and you still call her ‘commander’.” He pointed out.

Jen laughed. “What else would you suggest I call her?” she asked.

Steve tipped his head ruefully as he pulled out a container and held it out to her. “Care for some lunch agent Mitchell?”

Jen smirked as she accepted it. “Thank you _Captain_.” She said pointedly. “I appreciate you including me in your lunch run.”

Steve grinned, “Of course! And you’re very welcome. Is Hill available?”

Jen gave him an apologetic look. “She’s not back from her meeting with Miss Potts yet.” She said. Jen considered Steve for a long moment. “You can wait in her office if you like.” She finally said.

Steve hesitated. “She won’t mind?”

Jen shook her head quickly, “She’s expecting you. I’m sure it’s alright.”

Steve nodded and picked up the bag. “Okay. Thank you.”

Jen smiled at him as he walked passed and entered Maria’s office.

The lights came on automatically as he crossed the room and placed the bag on the little conference table in the corner. The coffee machine on the shelf had a full pot, no doubt thanks to agent Mitchell, and Steve poured himself a cup. Sipping it appreciatively, he glanced around the office and his eyes fell on the holo-table against the opposite wall. The words ‘analysis complete’ slowly rotated above the table. But it was the picture of Maria in the bottom corner that caught his eye.

Steve frowned as he approached the holo-table and reached out the touch the picture. It expanded and then the pictures digitally stacked behind it came into view. Steve’s blood ran cold as the pictures arranged themselves across the digital interface. There were more than twenty pictures in total, every picture had a date and coordinates neatly stamped across the bottom. They were clearly surveillance pictures taken of Maria. According to the dates the earliest picture was taken two weeks ago, the latest three days ago.

“JARVIS?” Steve said aloud as he set his cup down.

“Yes, Captain?”

Steve’s eyes roamed over the photographs. “What is this?”

“Commander Hill requested an analysis of the photographs she’d received.” JARVIS answered. “She wanted to know when and where they were taken.”

“Received from whom?” Steve demanded.

“Unknown.” JARVIS answered. An envelope appeared in the bottom right corner of the holo-table. “They were sent by the same people that sent these letters.”

Steve reached out and tapped the envelope and watched in horror as dozens of letters arranged themselves in front of him. The earliest was dated three months ago and he skimmed it quickly. “She’s being threatened?”

“Yes, Captain. For several weeks now.” JARVIS replied.  
  
Steve reached out and tapped on a letter randomly, watching as it expanded to cover the screen. Once it was full size, notations became visible in the margins. The letters had clearly been thoroughly analysed and any reference to earlier letters or missions was notated in the margins.

Steve swiped his hand over the letter to push it aside and pulled up another one. It was equally graphic and riddled with threats and Steve’s hands fisted in anger.

The door opened and Maria entered her office. “Steve, hi. Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Steve turned around and watched as she made her way to her desk, juggling her tablet and several files. Agent Mitchell followed her in, glancing quickly at Steve before focusing on Maria. “Give us a minute Jen.” Maria said absently as she dropped her things onto her desk. “I need to discuss the strategy with Captain Rogers. And if the General calls again tell him to go to hell.”

She finally turned to face Steve and froze when she saw what he was looking at. “Damn.” She breathed.

Steve crossed his arms. “Agent Mitchell said you wanted to talk about last night’s debate.” He said and tipped his head towards the lit up holo-table. “But I think we should talk about this.”

Maria winced. “That shouldn’t have been up there.” She said. Her wince turned to a frown. “That couldn’t have been up there.” She said slowly. She turned to look at Jen. “Why was that up there?” she asked dangerously.

Jen shook her head. “I have no idea ma’am.”

“I asked JARVIS to pull it up.” Steve interjected. “He finished the analysis of the pictures.”

Maria rubbed at her forehead. “Well, he shouldn’t have done that.” She muttered. Her eyes flicked over the images above the holo-table. “And he shouldn’t have had access to the letters.” She said, glaring at Jen.

Jen held her ground, “You said I needed to focus on gathering information on the consequences of the debate. Letting JARVIS analyse the letters allowed me time for that.”

“And letting Steve into my office when you knew JARVIS was running his analyses?” Maria asked.

Jen lifted her chin, but Steve interrupted before she could speak. “Really?” he exclaimed. “Were you not going to tell me about this?”

“It’s nothing Steve.” Maria said dismissively. “I actually asked you here to talk about a more pressing matter.”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up in disbelief. “More pressing than you being threatened?” he asked incredulously as he walked over to her. “These letters go back two months!”

“Three.” Jen corrected helpfully and Maria glared at her again.

“It’s being handled, Steve.” Maria said firmly.

“By who? NYPD? The FBI?” Steve asked.

Jen snorted. “I wish.” She muttered.

Maria’s jaw locked. “You’re fired.” she hissed at Jen.

Jen nodded calmly. “Of course ma’am, I’ll inform HR. Don’t forget you have that conference call at one.” With that she turned around and left the office, pulling the door closed behind her.

“JARVIS, turn it off.” Maria snapped as she turned back to Steve and the holo-table shut down. “I have it under control.” She said. “So can we,-” she waved at the conference table.

Steve didn’t budge. “Define ‘under control’.”

Maria rolled her eyes. “I have people looking into it.”

“People other than JARVIS?” Steve asked.

“It’s not worth getting more people involved, Steve. These aren’t serious threats.” Maria said.

Steve’s moth dropped open. “Not serious?” he sputtered. “Have you read those letters? Where they describe all the various ways they want to torture and kill you?! Not to mention the pictures, Maria!”

Maria resisted the urge to reach out and grip his shoulder and rubbed her forehead instead. “Those pictures were all taken here at the Tower or in public places.” She said. “Places that a twelve year old with internet access could find out I would be at. And they were taken from several yards away.” She gave him an exasperated look. “Those don’t spell out credible threat.”

“How far does it have to go for it to be credible?” Steve asked with annoyance.

“Steve, these guys are barely on the map.” Maria said seriously.

Steve didn’t look convinced and Maria sighed. “Look, step one is to make the target aware of your interest. Threatening them.” She waved her hand at the holo-table. “Phone calls and hang ups, threatening letters, slashed tires. General annoyances. Incite unease.

“Step two is to let you know they’re watching you. Photographs, proof that they were in the same place as you, that they know your habits and schedule. Incite concern.” She watched him carefully to make sure he was following her and he nodded tersely.

“Step three is to prove they have access to you. Something left behind inside your locked house or car, a package on your office desk. Incite paranoia.”

“Have there been,-” Steve started and Maria shook her head.

“No.” Maria assured him. “And none of the pictures are anywhere near my apartment. Now, step four ideally is to prove they can get to people you care about, show you that you have something to lose. Incite fear. Step five is when the threats become physical. When actual attempts are made. Incite panic.”

Steve’s hands clenched and Maria did reach out to touch his arm this time. She squeezed it comfortingly. “They disrupt your life. Mess with any routine you might have, throw you off balance.” She said gently. “Their goal is to keep you on the knives edge of that panic for as long as possible. They want to enjoy it, draw it out. And then they implement step six. Termination.”

Steve flinched and Maria gave him a comforting smile. “We’ve only just reached step two. Unless we get to step three where there’s credible evidence that they can get to me, there’s no need to blow this out of proportion.”

“And what if they skip step three through five and go straight for six?” Steve demanded. “What if they don’t want to play games, but want to kill you at the first available opportunity?”

Maria shook her head as she dropped her hand. “Steve, I know how assassins work. Rule one, don’t let your target know they’re a target. These guys aren’t professionals.”

“But they’re after you.” Steve pointed out.

“Maybe,” Maria allowed, “Or maybe they’re just crusaders who are angry about S.H.I.E.L.D. and I’m a convenient target. That doesn’t mean they’re actually going to make a move.”

“What do you mean, you’re a convenient target?” Steve asked.

Maria’s eyebrows rose. “Do you really think this is the first time I’ve been threatened?” she asked incredulously. “Steve, come on, don’t be naïve. As far as the world knows, Fury is dead. I was his second in command, the informal Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.; who did you _think_ they were gonna go after?”

Steve winced. “Not you. You helped stop Hydra. I vouched for you.”

“Yes, you did.” Maria agreed calmly. “And so did Stark. And that is the only reason I’m not in jail or in a hole somewhere being interrogated.”

Steve stared at her. “This isn’t any better.” He said. “This is not acceptable. We need to find these people.”

“Whoa! Hold on!” Maria backed up and stared up at Steve. “You are not calling the team together for a briefing on this. That would be the very definition of ‘blowing it out of proportion’.” She pointed a finger at him. “We have bigger issues to deal with. Like last nights debate.”

Steve scowled at her. “How on earth can you consider that a bigger issue?” he demanded.

“Because I’ve dealt with things like this before.” Maria said. “And because the Avengers’ image took a trashing last night and that is something tangible that we need to deal with.” She turned and grabbed one of the files from her desk. “These are the numbers. I was already subpoenaed by Congress for another chat later this week, so Pepper and I think we should wait with any potential reaction until after that. We don’t want to set a precedent that we reply to every slanderous comment that’s made against the team.”

Steve accepted the file but didn’t bother opening it. “What about the threats?” he asked. “What’s your next move on that?”

Maria rolled her eyes. “Steve! Will you focus please?”

“Look, whatever you and Pepper decided is fine.” Steve said impatiently. “I’m not worried about the team’s image; I’m worried about your safety.”

Maria swallowed heavily at the look on his face and resisted the urge to take another step back. “Don’t be. I’m handling it. The team should be you first concern.”

“You’re a part of my team.” Steve said and Maria bit down her instinctive reply to deny that. “So right now that makes you my first concern.”

“I appreciate that.” She said instead. “But your concern is misplaced. And I have a conference call to prepare for.”

Steve scrubbed a hand through his hair at the clear dismissal. “Fine.” He mumbled unhappily. He pointed towards the bag on the conference table. “I got you lunch.”

Maria nodded. “Thanks.” She said quietly. “I’ll keep you apprised if the situation changes.”

“On the team’s image or the threats?” Steve asked and Maria narrowed her eyes.

“You’re pushing it, Rogers.”

Steve nodded. “I’ll talk to you later.” He said and made his way to her door. “Please be careful.” He added.

Maria gave him a curt nod and he stepped outside. Steve pulled the door closed behind him and took a breath, releasing it slowly. Jen looked up from her desk and grimaced.

“She’s not budging is she?” She said.

Steve shook his head. “Nope.” He said as he pushed away from the door.

Jen nodded and reached for something on her desk. “Here.” She said, holding out a flash drive. “I put the letters, pictures and JARVIS’ analyses on this.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “She’s not going to be happy about that.” He said, as he accepted it.

Jen shrugged, “She’s already fired me.” She pointed out. “She can’t do much else.”

Steve chuckled. “Wear Kevlar.” He said wryly.

“Always.” Jen winked at him. “Good luck, Captain.”

Steve nodded. “Thanks. And thanks for this.” He added holding the drive tightly.

Jen gave a grim nod. “I really think these guys are dangerous. Something’s shifted in the tone of the letters, but I can’t put my finger on it. And those pictures are an escalation that doesn’t fit with their M.O.”

Steve stared down at the drive in his hand. “She’s going to kill me for this.” He said quietly. “But I guess that’ll mean she’s alive to do it.”

Jen nodded. “But wear Kevlar.” She said teasingly and Steve shot her a grin as he tucked the drive away.

“Oh, obviously.”

 

 **[To be continued** ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'updates shouldn't take too long' she said.  
> 'Famous last words' everyone thought...
> 
> *sigh*


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha leaned against the back of Clint’s chair. “Steve showed us the letters and pictures you’ve received.”  
> Maria went rigid. “He did what?” she asked dangerously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one is late. I'm almost never sick, but every couple of years I get taken down by a nasty illness for a few days. I thought the ear-infection I had last month covered that, but apparently not. I got the flu too! Which is why this chapter is a week late. I'm on the mend though!  
> Again, huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed!

**Chapter Two**

 

Maria blinked rapidly as the words swam on her screen. She sat back with a sigh and rubbed at her temples for a moment. _Today had been a long day._ Not only had last night’s debate thrown a wrench in her morning, but Steve had found out about the threats made against her. Maria winced a little at the memory. He had _not_ been happy. She wasn’t usually on the receiving end of his disapproving look, but this time they’d been unable to see eye to eye.

Maria wasn’t sure she’d actually managed to talk him down before he left, but he’d seemed resigned to let her handle it. But JARVIS showing him the letters and pictures hadn’t been part of the plan. Maria glared up at the ceiling for a moment. Stark had insisted on giving JARVIS access to her office, but he was supposed to be dormant unless she activated him. Showing Steve the threats wasn’t something he was supposed to do without her explicit okay.

Maybe she had to reconsider who had informed Pepper of her working habits after all.

She’d finally gotten around to eating lunch at around two that afternoon, only to discover that there was a container for Steve in the bag as well. They had lunch together fairly regularly and today could’ve been a simple conversation over sandwiches. Instead it had been an argument and a disappointed Steve. The fact that he hadn’t even bothered to join her for lunch, when that had apparently been his original intent didn’t sit well with her. She’d have to call him tomorrow.

Maria reached for her tablet and pulled up JARVIS’ analyses of the photographs again. The photographs themselves weren’t all that impressive. They were taken in public places or at the Tower and had all been digitally zoomed in. But unfortunately JARVIS hadn’t been able to catch anyone on the Tower’s external cameras. And that didn’t really fit with amateurs. They shouldn’t have been able to evade all the cameras at the Tower.

Maria rubbed at her forehead again and glanced at the clock. It was past six o’clock, she should really be heading home. She reached over to shut down her computer when a knock sounded on her door. Before she could reply the door swung open and Clint sauntered into her office, his head bent over a tablet.

“I can’t believe you weren’t going to include us in the fun!” he said faux-indignantly.

Maria frowned at him and then Natasha followed him in, smiling apologetically. “Sorry to barge in.” she said as she closed the door. “We wanted to catch you before you left.”

“What’s going on?” Maria asked, immediately on alert.

Clint dropped down unceremoniously into the chair across from her desk. “You’ve been holding out on us.” He said as he held up the tablet.

Maria’s eyes narrowed. “What is that?”

Natasha leaned against the back of Clint’s chair. “Steve showed us the letters and pictures you’ve received.”

Maria went rigid. “He did what?”

Clint glanced up at her. “He called us into the briefing room and showed us the threats you’ve been getting.” He said. “Three months, Hill? And you didn’t say anything?”

Maria’s hands clenched. _Well, so much for letting me handle it._ “I am going to kill him.” She growled.

“Before you do,” Natasha said, “hear us out?”

Maria’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Don’t tell me you think this is credible?”

Natasha tilted her head. “Have you looked at JARVIS’ analyses on the letters?” she asked.

“No.” Maria admitted. “I read the first few reports the threat assessment team wrote. They classified it as marginal at best.”

“And they would’ve been right.” Natasha nodded. “But something changed two weeks ago.” She motioned for Maria to follow her as she strode over to the holo-table and switched it on. Maria got to her feet and joined her as Natasha pulled the letters up on the interface.

“The first letters were all probably written by the same two people.” Natasha said, as she quickly arranged five letters onto the interface. “These are the letters you’ve received in the last two weeks, and while they’re probably still written by those same two people, the tone is notably different.”

Maria frowned as she scanned the letters quickly. “Graphic.” She concluded. “Detailed in some sections and vague in others. Mixture of slang and good grammar.”

Natasha nodded. “Almost as if someone told them what to write. Maybe even dictated certain things that had to be included.” She leaned her hip against the table as she looked at Maria. “That wasn’t the case in the letters before this. And the threats went from vague to very explicit.”

“And then there are the pictures.” Clint piped up from where he was slouched in his chair.

Maria glanced at him. “What about them? They’re all in public and long range.”

Clint scrolled through the tablet. “They’re also taken from excellent vantage points, with clear sightlines.” He said. “They’re high and hidden from view and what I’ve been able to scout out so far, they have multiple exits.” He tipped his head back to look at her. “The photos themselves are crap, but the locations they were taken from are solid. I’m not surprised you didn’t notice you were being watched.”

Maria bit back a grimace. “Sniper’s nest?”

Clint glanced at his tablet critically. “Yeah. I’d use ‘em.”

Natasha switched off the holo-table. “They may have been amateurs, but they’ve got someone who knows what they’re doing helping them now.” She said. “And whoever that is, he or she isn’t playing around.”

“He’s organised them.” Clint added. “It doesn’t look like it and maybe that’s the point, but this isn’t some hacks in a basement anymore.”

“This is going to escalate.” Natasha agreed. “We need to find these guys.”

“Jen wanted to check if there was anything in the week preceding the first letter that might’ve started this.” Maria said, as she walked back to her desk and dropped down into her seat. “I can look into that.”

Natasha shook her head. “I think maybe we should focus on three to four weeks ago.” She said as she walked back and leaned against Clint’s chair again. “The organiser is the actual danger here and we need to figure out what made him or her get involved.”

Clint nodded. “And if our organiser is as good as we think, he would’ve made them cover their tracks anyway. However he found them, I doubt we can still follow that trail. They’ve probably switched location by now.”

Maria tapped on her desk as she thought. “Okay.” She said. “I agree we need to catch the mastermind, but the amateurs are the weak link. We find the mastermind by finding his lackeys.” She stilled. “But how did he even know about them?” She mused. “The only people that know about those threats are Jen and the threat assessment team. How the hell did this guy get that information?”

Clint sat up with a frown. “You think there’s a leak?”

Maria hesitated. “After S.H.I.E.L.D. I’m not ruling out the possibility of a mole.” She said and Clint winced. “But these guys are at the bottom of the list of potential threats. They were bad at threatening.”

Natasha caught on immediately. “And if he’s this good, why bother with amateurs?” she said. “For that matter, why have an in between and not just go after you directly?”

“Fall guy.” Clint suggested. “Someone to pin it on.”

Natasha reached over him for the tablet. “Which narrows down the possibilities.” She said. “We’re looking for someone who wants you dead, but can’t claim credit for the eventual hit.”

Maria nodded. “So someone with something to lose.” She said. “Someone smart enough to get a fall guy and the resources to play a long game.”

Natasha was typing away on the tablet. “Someone affected by something you’ve done or are about to do. Someone patient, possibly in the public eye or position of prominence, probably narcissistic and a sadist, definitely American going by the language.” She mused.

“Aw Hell.” Clint groaned. “It’s a politician.” He looked at Maria. “Who’d you piss off in Congress?”

Natasha paused. “He’s right.” She said. “Politician or intelligence agency fits.” She considered the tablet. “They want you out of the way, but can’t touch you directly. Politician can’t get his hands dirty and intelligence agency can’t get it officially sanctioned. So they mine around for a fall guy and find these two idiots. They organise them, give them the means and the support to pull this off. And then they stand back and let it happen.”

Clint heaved a sigh. “Great, so we need to make the list of people that Maria’s pissed off, and the list of people that would be better off with her dead.”

Maria sat back with a scowl. “Better question would be, who haven’t I pissed off. The list would be shorter.” She muttered. “Congress obviously and the Military’s not a big fan right now either. NSA hates all of us, CIA is pissed because of all the missions they now know we snatched away from them, and FBI is stuck with all the agents that transferred over.” She shrugged, “As for who would be better off; me being gone doesn’t really benefit them, but it would make their life easier.”

“This is gonna take a while.” Clint said. He pointed at her. “I expect compensation by pizza.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Maria sighed. “You guys up for an all-nighter?” she asked.

Natasha nodded and swung the cover closed over the tablet. “But this is going to take more than an all-nighter.” She warned. “We need to build a couple of profiles for the mastermind, compile the lists,-”

“Of people that hate you.” Clint interrupted.

“Of politicians and agents that you’ve crossed.” Natasha said, as she cuffed Clint on the back of the head, “Check recent events for motive, figure out who would benefit by having you out of the way. And who has the means and mental capacity to pull this off.”

“And the balls.” Clint said bluntly, ducking out of the way of Natasha head slap. “Going after you, even indirectly, is a risk. So either this guy has something huge to lose which makes it worth it...”

“Or he really hates me and wants me dead badly enough not to care.” Maria finished.

“Hell of a lot of work, is what she’s saying.” Clint said pointedly.

Maria rubbed at her temples with a sigh. “I appreciate it.” She said as she got to her feet, and Natasha smiled at her. “With the three of us we should be able to take care of this in a week tops.”

Natasha’s smile turned sheepish. “Well…” she said and Maria gave her a quizzical look. “Steve’s waiting outside.” Natasha admitted.

Maria scowled at her and Natasha gave her a stern look. “He was right about this.” She pointed out.

“No, Jen was right.” Maria said. “Steve did exactly what I explicitly told him not to do.”

Clint rolled to his feet. “Would you have listened to him?” he asked. “He said you fired Mitchell.”

“I wish I could fire him.” Maria muttered as she gathered her things.

Clint chuckled and reached for her coat. “Just don’t kill him.” He said. “If you do, Stark’ll be in charge and that will just end badly for everyone.”

Maria’s scowl deepened. “I make no promises.” She said as he ushered her towards the door. “I guess I should be grateful that he only got you two involved.”

Natasha and Clint exchanged a look and Maria paused. “He _did_ only involve you two, right?”

“Well…” Clint hedged as he pulled open the door.

“Dammit Rogers!” Maria said angrily. Steve straightened from where he’d been leaning against Jen’s desk. He looked completely unapologetic and Maria bristled.

“I told you to let this go.” She told him.

Steve nodded. “Yeah, I didn’t do that.” He said easily.

Maria’s teeth clenched and she was going to kill him. She was going to kill Captain America. This was it. Before she could make a move, Natasha’s hand clamped down onto her shoulder holding her in place.

Clint jumped in hastily. “Cap asked us to take a look, since we’re the professionals.” He interjected quickly. “And we concluded that upgrading this threat to significant was in order.”

“And after presenting our findings, Maria has agreed with that assessment.” Natasha continued smoothly, glancing between Maria and Steve.

“And we’ve come up with an initial strategy to deal with the situation.” Clint finished. “So, how about no one shoots anybody and we head upstairs to work on that?” he asked hopefully.

Maria took a deep breath to calm down as she glared at Steve. “Fine.” She bit out.

Clint narrowed his eyes at her. “Fine on the not shooting, or fine on the going upstairs?”

Natasha sighed as she gently pushed Maria forward. “There will be no shooting.” She declared.

Maria growled. “Speak for yourself.” She muttered as Natasha steered her passed Steve towards the elevator.

Behind them she heard Clint sigh. “I told you to bring the shield.” He whispered.

Maria bit back a snort and she felt Natasha relax next to her. The redhead gave her an apologetic look as they filed into the elevator and Maria rolled her eyes. There really was no way Natasha could’ve prevented this. A determined Steve was a force to be reckoned with. If he had a goal, he would plough through everyone and everything to achieve it. He should’ve known better, but there was no use arguing about it. She’d have to pick her battles from now on.

The elevator was dead silent on the way up and Maria could feel Steve shooting her looks. She resolutely ignored him and stared straight ahead. The elevator doors opened and Maria stalked out, expecting to be in the open hallway that led to the briefing room. Instead she found herself in a completely different hallway and she stopped short.

“What...”

Tony looked up from his phone from where he was leaning against the wall. “Ah, finally!” he exclaimed. “I’ve been waiting for ten minutes.”

Clint rolled his eyes as he brushed passed Maria. “Ten whole minutes?” he said sarcastically. “Way to be dramatic, Stark.”

Maria felt Steve place a hand on her back to usher her forward and she turned on him. “You got Stark involved?” she hissed. “What were you thinking?”

Steve didn’t flinch. “I was thinking about your safety.“ he countered. “I’d put up with a lot worse than Tony to keep you safe.”

“Gee thanks, Cap!” Tony called as Natasha inched passed them.

Steve shrugged apologetically. “I didn’t mean it like that.” He told him. To Maria he continued, “I needed unbiased eyes analysing the threats and I needed options on available counter measures. So yes, I got Tony involved.”

Tony tucked his phone into his pocket. “I see how it is.” He said. “The assassins are the unbiased eyes and I’m the guy who provides the toys.” He considered that for a moment. “I’m okay with that.” He decided. “I’ve been working on this new gun you’re gonna love, Hill.” He said cheerfully.

Maria pressed her lips together and decided that there were more pressing issues to deal with. “Why are we on the residential floors and not in the briefing room?” she asked the group at large. “I thought we were going to work.”

There was a guilty silence as everyone exchanged a wary look.

“Oh, whoa, you guys haven’t told her?” Stark said gleefully. “What happened to ‘leave it to us, she likes us’?”

Clint jabbed an elbow half-heartedly at him. “We didn’t quite get to that.”

Maria turned to Steve expectantly and for the first time he looked slightly unsure. “We want you to stay here until we catch these guys.” He said.

Maria stared at him for a moment before she calmly stepped around him and moved back to the elevator. Steve hastily turned around and grabbed her arm. “Maria,-”

“No,” she said resolutely as she shrugged off his hand. “I am not moving into this frat house.”

“Just until this is over.” Steve tried.

“I have an apartment.” Maria pointed out. “One that _isn’t_ in the tower where all the threatening letters have been sent to.”

“An apartment that’s almost half an hour away.” Steve said reasonably. “That’s not an acceptable response time.”

“By car. Stark could do it in less than five in the suit.” Maria pointed out. “With the jet, you could all be there in under seven minutes.”

“We can’t actually land the quinjet near your apartment.” Clint said helpfully. “Unless we put it down in the middle of the street.” He shrugged at the withering look she shot him. “I’m just saying. We could do that, but I mean, you’d probably have to move afterwards.”

“I don’t actually know where you live.” Tony piped in, looking around at the others. “Just putting that out there.”

“It’s still not an acceptable response time.” Steve said stubbornly. “You’d be dead before we’d even suited up.”

“Steve all the threats so far have been sent here, so my apartment likely hasn’t been compromised. I’m probably safer there than here.” Maria argued.

“If it’s a politician, maybe.” Natasha said. “If it’s someone from an intelligence organisation, they know where you live.” She crossed her arms. “Not sending the threats to your apartment could’ve been strategic. Fact is, we don’t know nearly enough at this point to be ruling anything out.”

Steve stepped in front of her. “You’re alone there.” He said earnestly. “We can protect you here.”

“I don’t need you to.” Maria bit out.

Steve’s eyebrows drew together. “I know you don’t _need_ us to. But you have us.” He said. “So we’re doing it anyway.”

Maria glared at him. The ‘whether you like it or not’ went unspoken but resonated loud and clear. Steve didn’t back down and they stood there in a tense standoff for several seconds.

Tony awkwardly cleared his throat. “Yeah, if you go home, Cap will camp out on your couch, Hill. Let’s not pretend he won’t.” he said. “Or….” He turned and swung open the door he’d been leaning next to and gestured inside. “I can offer you a state of the art apartment on your own floor!” he waved his hand invitingly. “All amenities included and A.I. optional. What do you say?”

Maria let her shoulders drops and forced herself to relax. ‘Pick your battles.’ she reminded herself. Stark had a point, if she didn’t accept then Steve _would_ likely be camping out on her couch for the foreseeable future. This wasn’t an argument she was going to win. Still…

“No JARVIS.” She said as she stepped forward.

Tony nodded easily. “Restricted access, privacy settings and no peeping. Got it.”

He flicked on the lights as she stepped inside. “Tada!”

Maria looked around the apartment. They entered directly into the spacious living room, with a couch, love seat and coffee table already set up and a large tv mounted on the wall. She could see the kitchen with an island and small dining area. Off the living room was a hallway that would probably lead to the bedrooms. It was pretty much the exact same layout as Steve and Natasha’s apartments.

“I don’t have any of my things.” Maria said, as she set her bag and tablet down on the couch.

“I passed by your apartment earlier and packed you a bag.” Natasha offered from the doorway. “It’s in the bedroom.”

“I did some grocery shopping.” Clint said, as he hung up her coat. “Kitchen’s stocked with the basics.”

Well, that took care of the most pressing matters. It also meant that she’d been well and truly ambushed. Still, Maria nodded at them. “Thanks.”

Natasha waved her off. “No problem. We’ll get started on the profiles first thing tomorrow morning.”

Maria managed a smile as they ducked out of the apartment. Tony was fiddling with a screen built into the wall. “AC and heat, security settings, screens for the windows...” He said over his shoulder. “Everything is controlled from this panel and you can sync it to your phone and tablet for remote access.”

Maria nodded. “Yeah, I’m familiar with that.”

Tony seemed satisfied with the settings and straightened. “If you don’t the like the furniture or the paint job, or just want to redecorate the whole thing, feel free. This place is yours.”

Maria’s eyebrows rose. “It’ll do Stark.”

Tony grinned. “Music to my ears.” He declared. He waved an arm around. “Whatever you need, just have JARVIS order it and it’ll be here by morning.” He said. “Enjoy your stay.” And with that he too left.

Maria looked around the apartment. “This is ridiculous.” She said tiredly as she sank down onto the couch. “This is too much.”

Steve winced a little. “We tried to keep it simple, but this is the least extravagant apartment he had.” He said as he sat down on the arm of the couch.

Maria gave him an incredulous look. “Well that’s terrifying.”

Steve smiled. “He didn’t even blink when I asked him for a place for you.” He said.

Maria snorted. “Yeah, you and I are going to have a talk about that later.” She warned him. “You getting people involved in this when I expressly told you not to.”

Steve crossed his arms. “If Natasha and Clint had concluded that there wasn’t a serious threat, I would’ve let it go.” He said. “But you can’t expect me to just ignore that you’re being threatened.”

“And what are you ignoring instead?” Maria countered. “At least three members of the Avengers are actively working on this now. That’s at the expense of something else.”

Steve stared at her. “Do you honestly think that there’s anything else more important? That Clint and Natasha would rather be working on something else?” he asked incredulously. “You’re a part of the team, Maria. And we take care of our own.”

“I’m not one of your people, Rogers.” Maria snapped reflexively.

Steve’s mouth snapped closed and he looked stricken for a moment. Maria fought down the urge to apologise, but it needed to be said. She needed to draw the line.

Steve’s jaw worked as he considered her solemnly. “You’re right.” He finally said.

And _damn,_ that wasn’t supposed to hurt. Maria kept her face neutral by sheer will power even as her heart sank.

“But people believe in you.” Steve continued quietly. “Half the former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that work for Stark came here because you did. Because you’ve spent the past year tirelessly defending S.H.I.E.L.D. and you won’t let anyone take away from the good S.H.I.E.L.D. did. Fury’s playing dead and Coulson is underground and you’re left taking the heat.” His gaze was serious. “You’re the only voice S.H.I.E.L.D. has, the only voice all the former agents have to defend themselves and you’ve been doing it despite the danger. Despite the backlash and public outrage and with no thanks what so ever. You still stand for every loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and every mission they ever did and they know it.” Steve leaned forward and Maria’s mouth went dry as he fixed her with a determined look.

“They respect you and they trust you. Natasha and Clint trust you. They dropped everything for this, without a second thought. They’re still your people.” Steve said and his face broke out into an impish smile. “So you’re right. You’re not one of my people. We’re _your_ people. Every damn one of us.” He grinned and Maria’s heart swooped. “Anyone that wants to get to you, will need to go through us and nothing you say or do will change that.” He patted her leg and got to his feet. “You’re stuck with us.” He told her cheerfully as he passed and made his way over to the door.

Maria had to swallow hard to find her voice. “If you’re my people, then why won’t you listen to my orders!” She called after him.

Steve chuckled. “You wouldn’t like us if we weren’t a little headstrong.” He teased. He pulled open the door and paused in the doorway of the apartment. “Dinner in the common room in twenty minutes!” he called out over his shoulder.

The door fell shut behind him and Maria was left alone in the living room of her new apartment. She let her head fall back against the back of the couch.

“I’m in trouble.” She muttered.

 

**[To be continued]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> (Don't you just love it when you reread a chapter 3 times and it's fine, and then you read it on your phone an hour after you posted and spot 4 mistakes? And you can't edit on your phone, so you're stuck waiting 2 hours until you're back behind your computer? That was me when I posted the last chapter... ugh.)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't planning on writing this story. When I started this series, it started with them breaking up; I didn't give much thought to how they got together. But then I mentioned it in 'In the Night' and all of a sudden I knew exactly how this whole thing when down. And instead of writing part 3 (well, now part 4), I found myself writing this....  
> I have most of this written, so updates shouldn't take too long.


End file.
